deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Portgas D. Ace
Portgas D. Ace is a character from the One Piece series. He appeared in the 76th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Natsu VS Ace, where he fought Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail manga/anime. He was voiced by Valentine Stokes (Viewtiful Valentine). History The son of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger, Ace was left in care by bandit Curly Dadan in order to have a normal life. He was a rambunctious kid who would later befriend Sabo and Luffy as honorary brothers. When he turned 17, Ace left to the seas to become a pirate, and founded the Spade Pirates as the captain. He would later integrate his crew to the Whitebeard Pirates crew and became Whitebeard's 2nd division captain. At one point in his life, he ate the Flame-Flame Fruit, and obtained the power of fire. Death Battle Info Background * Full name: Portgas D. Ace * Alias: Fire Fist Ace * Height: 6'0"/185 cm * Age: 20 * Son of Gol D. Roger * Bounty: 550,000,000 belly * Captain of the Spade Pirates * Birth withheld for 11 months Flame-Flame Fruit Powers * Logia intangibility * Fire Gun * Fire Fist * Fire Pillar * Firefly & Fiery Doll * St. Elmo's Fire * Cross Fire * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor Feats * Avoided a sniper shot * Survived duel with Blackbeard * Punched through 5 ships at once * Avoided multiple attacks while surrounded * Fought Jinbei for 5 days straight * Fast enough to intercept Akainu's killing blow * Became a captain within 1 year despite no prior experience Death Battle Quotes * Nah... * Crossfire! * Sun Flare! * Fire Fist! * Not bad, hotshot. But you can't even touch me! Firefly! * Fiery Doll. * Wait are you seriously eating fire? * Try eating this! * Like I said; You can't touch me. One Minute Melee Ace appeared in Season 3 of One Minute Melee, where he also fought Natsu, but this time he won. Gallery Portgas D. Ace Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Mera_Mera_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Ace's Devil Fruit, the Flame-Flame Fruit Trivia * Ace and his opponent are the 16th and 17th Anime/Manga Combatants to enter Death Battle, with the last fifteen being Vegeta, Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet and Voltron Lion Force, and with the next seven being Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** He is the 7th Shueisha character in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan and Roronoa Zoro, and with the next five being Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. *Ace's sprites came from One Piece: Gigant Battle! for Nintendo DS. * Ace is the second One Piece combatant to be featured on Death Battle, the first being Roronoa Zoro. ** Ace is also the second combatant to fight against a combatant from the Fairy Tail franchise. ** Ace's voice actor, Viewtiful Valentine, also voiced fellow One Piece character Sanji in One Minute Melee. * Ace is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Dan Hibiki, Hercule Satan, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. References * Portgas D. Ace on Wikipedia * Portgas D. Ace on the One Piece Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shueisha Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Pirate Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Human Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users